


Every Soonhoon Fic

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's not Even Serious, M/M, Not a fic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "BiTCH!"





	Every Soonhoon Fic

"ohmy gud he's SmiliNg aT me!!1!!!" suUnyUnG sCreeches.

"i Am nUt cYuTe-" jUHoUn gLaRes.  
"i HaTe hUgs."

"i Am a tOp-"  
"no you're not, jihoon."  
"i Is sMEXIBANANAPUDDING-"

"sUuNyUng wHy dO yoU loOk liKe a JapAnEse guy???"  
"i Am A WeEb!!!"

"bOi."

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no words.


End file.
